Prototype: A Stray Child
by The Broken Keyboard
Summary: After what Alex had confessed to Dana, she never wanted to see him again. How did Alex vent this out? Killing people, of course. My take on what the confession cutscene. Rated M for massive violence and gore.


_**Written while listening to: **__**.com/watch?v=2f0UdKPQ6wo**_

_**Heads up: This has actual kiddie killing, which means Alex Mercer + Children = BAD IDEA. Rated M+ for massive violence, gore, and kiddie killing. **_

_**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

----

After what Dana just heard, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be near Alex anymore.

"_The people I've killed, they're in me…" _

Those words still echoed through her mind as both siblings stood there in an eerie silence. Alex looked at Dana; his icy blue eyes scanned Dana's brown eyes, looking for at least an inner response if not an outer one. Dana looked away, turning her back on Mercer.

"Dana…" Alex said, walking and laying a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder, but she merely shrugged it off, her saddened and disgusted face concealed.

"Please, just leave…" Dana whispered, her tone shaking, but Alex refused to do so.

"Dana, please, I had t-"

"You had to _what_?" She growled, turning on her heel to look at Alex. Her eyes turned fierce, mouth into a scowl, and cheeks flushed. "You're trying to find out what happened, and at what cost?" Alex opened his mouth to protest, but shut it, for he had nothing to say…

"You killed innocent people Alex." Dana sighed, tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn't seem to care. "Look, you're my brother, but I can't accept this. We're wanted already, and _you_ want to make it worse by killing people?" Alex tried to respond, but Dana held up her hand. "No, Alex just please…I need some time to myself…"

Alex looked at Dana, her usual tough features were softened by sadness. For the first time since he awoke in the morgue, he felt a pang of shame and near regret for his actions. With silence, he walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him. Dana looked at where Alex was standing and sighed, shaken up a bit, but still formidable….

***

Alex Mercer: A killer, monster, and a terrorist, all built into one man. As Mercer stood in an alley, the twisted thoughts of those he killed swirling inside of his head talked to him, saying cruel things.

"_You had to do it…"_

"_It's not your fault…" _

Clutching his head, Alex shook all over, trying to block the voices out. But it was no use, for the voices would always remain in his head. "No…Get out, get out!"

"_There are more people out there Mercer…"_

"_Kill them…"_

"_You have to kill them all…"_

Alex threw his head back and groaned, a migraine drilling its way into his already pained head. "No…"

"_You know what you have to do Alex…"_ He sighed, bringing his head back down, the voices taking control of him.

"_Kill them…Kill them all…"_

***

Dana sat in the chair, staring at the laptop, but not doing anything. Her mind was kept on Alex, half of her wanted to disbelief all that Alex was saying. He was a great brother, always looking out for her. He would never do such a thing…

And yet, the other half had something to say. Alex did do these…unspeakable things, but his memory was lost, and something freaky happened to him. Whoever did this to him needed to give Alex answers. People knew what happened to him, but were too scared to come out and say anything. And with that, serious action needed to be taken. She and Alex were both wanted, and people needed to die if they were ever going to live.

Dana weighed her thoughts out, sorting them and reviewing them. "Alex…" She mumbled, standing up and pushing the chair back. "You couldn't have gone far." She walked to the door and opened it, closing it behind her as she exited the small apartment to start her search for Alex.

***

Alex roamed the crowded streets of Manhattan, roughly nudging people who got in his way. The voices were dominant in his train of thought, and all Mercer could think about was killing. One could briefly see a glint of red in his eye, if one would look that hard into them. Alex spotted a marine in the crowd of diverse people, and the thoughts in his head went mad.

"_Consume…"_

"_Kill…"_

"_Now…"_

Mercer obeyed like a whipped dog, casually walking behind the Marine. Slowly, but surely, he wrapped his arms around the Marine's waist, lifted him up, and squeezed. With a short but sweet _snap_, the man's ribcage was broken; tendrils quickly grabbed ahold of him and consumed him. Immediately, Alex took on the form of the Marine and smiled. He looked ahead of him and saw a base.

"_Kill…"_

Alex walked to the base unnoticed. The detectors did not notice him, for they were still in the green.

For now.

As Alex advanced into the base, he saw a slew of Blackwatch soldiers and Marines. A few Super Soldiers: One to the far upper right corner, away from his peripheral vision. Another smack dab in the center of the base, conversating with another Super Soldier. Finally, a Super Soldier was sitting atop of a giant crate, his helmet off and eating what seemed to be a chili dog.

Yellow Zone.

The Super Soldiers were alert now. The one eating a chili dog tossed it aside and put his helmet back on, tracking for ZEUS, until they pointed to Alex, who was still in his marine disguise.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep…_The sensor's beeps were getting faster, and Alex finally decided to let the disguise down.

"_Yes…"_ One out of the many voices said as red and black swirls surrounded Alex, the disguise pulled off, revealing him.

"It's ZEUS!" One Super Soldier said, while the Marines and the Blackwatch soldiers readied their guns and aimed it at him.

_BEEP! BEEP! _The alarms turned red, signaling that Alex was there.

"_Kill all of them…"_

Transforming his right arm into a massive blade, Alex obeyed. Everything for him turned slow and almost graceful, as if in a slow motion ballet. As the Super Soldiers charged and the other shot at him, Mercer's powerful legs propelled him through the air, twisting and dodging the bullets. He landed with a _THUD_, the hard concrete cracking underneath him. Alex's back was turned, a Blackwatch soldier in front. The man didn't notice until he felt the ground shake, which then made him turn around.

"Surprise," Mercer said as he shoved the blade right through him, bones cracking and flesh splitting as the metal pierced through his chest. A spray of blood gushed out from him as Alex withdrew the blade and turned around to see a Super Soldier's fist connecting with his jaw. Alex stumbled a little, eyes locked on the Super Soldier. Instantly, Alex recovered and leapt at him, his legs locking around the man's torso.

"What the-?!" The enhanced commander cried out as Mercer grabbed his head and forcefully yanked on it, the blade drawn back. With a smirk, Alex slammed the monstrous weapon into the commander's skull, a cracking sound satisfied Mercer, as well as the Super Soldier's last exhale before he crumpled to the ground. Alex leapt off him, and was surrounded when his feet met the ground.

"Stay back! We have you surrounded!" One Marine cried out, though he was shaking all over. Alex looked, to put it simply, terrifying. His jacket, hoodie, and white cotton collared shirt were stained with blood, bits of brain and bone and flesh occasionally made their mark. With unbridled rage and swiftness of the feet, Alex twirled around, his arms morphed into claws and shredded through the soldiers, steaming intestines spilling out and bodies crumpling. The three Super Soldiers ganged up on Alex, each grabbing either an arm or a leg. Soon, Alex was being held down by all three, pinned to the ground with such force that he could feel the bones in his body giving out to the sheer force.

"_Don't just lay there Mercer…kill them all…"_ Alex arched his back and screamed, something writhing from underneath his clothing.

"The h-" One soldier managed to say before tendrils shot out of Alex, stabbing and spearing every one of the men before they died, their grips slipping and their lifeless bodies going limp. Standing up, Alex rolled his shoulders and licked the blood off his mouth, a bit of gore slipping into it.

"_More…"_ The voices urged as Alex walked out of the base. Pedestrians boggled at him, petrified at the sight of a blood and gore covered man, with hideous arms to boot. A school bus full of kids stopped at an apartment across the street, children were pouring out, walking home. His eyes glinted red and Alex licked his lips. Mercer crouched, going into a stance that could only be described as a predatory stance.

Innocents were going to die.

***

Dana ran down the streets, looking for Alex. Surely there had to be some way of noticing, he wasn't dressed as casual as the others civilians in Manhattan. And with what Dana saw when Alex punched a Blackwatch soldier through the throat, he couldn't have gone unnoticed if he caused trouble. As anxiety spread through Dana, she calmed, glancing at a school bus full of children. The door was opened, and children poured out, and other stayed on the bus. "That's right," Dana mumbled, smiling. "It's past 2:30…"

Then, everything seemed to stop there.

The bus was in front of a base, and from that base emerged a bloodied man with what seemed like claws, black from what she could see. Dana's eyes widened as she ran closer, civilians clambering the opposite way, not wanting to stick around to see what happened next. The man suddenly crouched as he leapt on the school bus, the bus driver's expression turned from casual to completely horrified.

"Alex!" Dana screamed as she realized it was her own brother, Alex Mercer who was on the bus. His right hand lunged inside of the school bus, a large hole forming on the roof. Children screamed and clambered out of the bus. One child was caught in Alex's grip, but was soon snatched out by the other children, grabbing onto the kid's leg and yanking him off. Slipping into the bus, Alex grinned, the kids who remained on the bus were pounding on the glass, screaming and crying. Alex plucked them off of their seats and consumed every one, like a greedy little boy picking strawberries that weren't ripe, but still sweet to the taste buds. Dana looked in horror as Alex lapped the stray blood that flew on his cheeks as he punched, sliced, and mutilated the children before strange cords grabbed them and dragged the lifeless children into him.

"_Alex really is a monster," _Thought Dana as she saw her brother (or what seemed to be her brother) grab the bus driver by the rolls of fat on his stomach and hoist him into the hair. The man's head crashed straight through the roof of the bus. A snicker surged through Alex as he used his right claw to gut the man, his innards falling out along with other bodily fluids. Alex stepped out of the bus, wiping his mouth with his left claw and sighing with content.

"_Good….Now her…" _The voices hissed, and Alex looked to see Dana, a child cowering behind her. Mercer cocked his head to the side and walked towards Dana.

"Stay back!" Dana screamed. "Alex! Stay back!" Tears brimmed in her eyes, and pure fear wafted in the air around her. As Alex raised his morphed arm, he froze.

"D-D-an-a…." He hissed as he came to, gaining control of his actions. The voices protested, but Alex forcefully waved them away. Finally, Dana broke down and fell on her knees, crying. At that moment, Alex felt worse than what he had felt in the apartment. He transformed his arms back, a look of sorrow and immediate regret fell upon his face. Dana looked at Alex as he walked away, and as he did, he licked the stray piece of gore that was still upon his face.

Sweet, like a child.


End file.
